bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rurichiyo Kasumiōji
is the leader of the Kasumiōji Clan, as well as a central figure in the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Appearance Rurichiyo is a little girl with green eyes and long blonde hair. Her hair is held back by a brown hairband which often has a red ribbon with two gold-colored embellishments on the left side. She normally wears a formal pink kimono adorned with floral patterns. During her initial visit to the Human World, she wears a Japanese style hat that covers her face and hides her spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 173 When she is in her Gigai she wears the uniform of Karakura High School with her dress shirt untucked.Bleach anime; Episode 169 Personality Her family, according to Yoruichi Shihōin, is just below the four great noble families in status, commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special". She appears to be a small child and has an attitude typical of a princess, expecting her demands to be met quickly and throwing tantrums when ignored.Bleach anime; Episode 169 Despite often being self-centered, she can be sensitive to the status of others, regretting that many people got in trouble when she went off on her own. Kenryū notes that she is very stubborn. She regards it as part of her job to protect her servants and that she cannot let them die.Bleach anime; Episode 204 She also typically refers to herself with the royal we. History Rurichiyo's mother died giving birth to her, while her father recently passed away due to an illness. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. .]] Along with her bodyguards Kenryū and Enryū, Rurichiyo arrives in Karakura Town via a Senkaimon. She takes up residence next door to Ichigo Kurosaki, and begins attending his school with Kenryū and Enryū. Her bodyguards have refrained from telling her that she is being targeted for assassination by one of her clan leaders, Gyōkaku Kumoi, to prevent her from worrying. While traveling, she is made to wear a veil-like hat that suppresses her Reiatsu (even though it falls off quite frequently), to prevent others from sensing her presence.Bleach anime; Episode 169 Rurichiyo later sneaks into the Soul Society to attend her friend Sayori's tea party. Sayori thanks Rurichiyo for coming and the two of them dismiss their servants. After the servants leave, Rurichiyo and Sayori happily hug each other and remark that it has been a long time since they've seen each other. Sayori then brings Rurichiyo to where the tea party is and informs her that everyone else is already here. She and Rurichiyo then enter the room where the tea party is and the rest of Sayori's friends greet Rurichiyo. Sayori suddenly begins a special handshake with Rurichiyo and Rurichiyo goes along with it. Rurichiyo successfully completes the special handshake and she states that her knowing this is a sign of their friendship. A bit later, Sayori hands Rurichiyo some tea and she drinks it, but she immediately spits it out when Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly appears at the tea party. Several guards appear to take Ichigo away and Sayori asks the guards what's happening. The guards state that they were told from the Kasumiōji Clan that a thief was running around but Ichigo tries to convince them of his innocence by calling to Rurichiyo, only for Rurichiyo to state that she doesn't know him. She then walks away from the scene and after doing so Ichigo uses Shunpo to escape from the area. When an assassin disguised as a girl tries to get to Rurichiyo, Ichigo fights the assassin until Captain Kenpachi Zaraki bursts through the wall and kills the assassin. Later, Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, and Rurichiyo gather around Sayori and Sayori tells them not to be angry with Rurichiyo. Sayori then reveals to them that she's getting married soon and Ichigo congratulates her on this, only for Rurichiyo to inform him that this is actually a terrible thing since it's an arranged marriage with someone Sayori doesn't even know. Rurichiyo states that Sayori's marriage was decided by the two noble families the day she was born, but Sayori tells them not to look sad since she's accepting this as her fate. She then states that this is her last tea party, and Rurichiyo wanted to come here no matter what since this may be the last time they ever see each other. Rukia remarks that Sayori must be marrying into a strict family and Sayori confirms this. Sayori suddenly begins crying and she wonders why she's doing this since she isn't sad. A bit later, Sayori watches as Rurichiyo leaves the tea party. After several attempts on her life in the Human World, Rurichiyo decides to return to her own household alone in order to stop Kumoi from taking over her family seat.Bleach anime; Episode 180 However, while returning home she is kidnapped and replaced by one of Kumoi's assassins. While being kept at a hidden location, Ichigo and Rukia break into Soul Society and become the main target of the Gotei 13. When Rurichiyo manages to escape from her cage she is once again re-captured by 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune and is promptly locked up in the abandoned stadium near the 3rd Division's Barracks while Kumoi creates a copy to confuse the rest of Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 182 Ichigo and Rukia manage to reach her, but Captain Shūsuke Amagai abducts her and teleports to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's office, in order to finish both of them off.Bleach anime; Episode 186 She is saved by the timely arrival of both Kenryū and Enryū. Eventually, following Amagai's suicide, she thanks Ichigo and Rukia for everything they did before Ichigo returns back to the Human World. Rurichiyo states that she must do all she can to ensure that her clan never gets involved in something like this again.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Following the turmoil of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy, Rurichiyo takes up the leadership of the family, but is unable to get people to work together, blaming herself when things become worse. Having seen soccer while in the Human World, she tries to stage a kemari festival, with Shū's aid, but faces opposition from Kenryū, who Rurichiyo believes does not understand her idea. Rurichiyo becomes frustrated and returns to the Human World without telling anyone. Rurichiyo tells Ichigo about the freedom of the Human World compared to life as a noble. He asks her if something had happened and why she is there on her own, saying that she should bear in mind that she is the head of a noble family. When Ichigo tries to return to class, she twice kicks a ball at him, demanding that he listens to her. However, Ichigo dismisses her and leaves, agitating her. Rurichiyo goes to the Urahara Shop, where she is later found by Ichigo and his friends. She refuses to leave with Ichigo and the two argue until Orihime Inoue suggests that they go get something to eat. After enjoying her meal, Ichigo carries Rurichiyo home on his back, where they are confronted by Kenryū. He asks if she is angry about his refusal to allow the Kemari game, which Rurichiyo confirms. The two argue, with Rurichiyo emphasizing the importance of recreation and Kenryū wanting to focus on improving relations with the other nobles and influential individuals. Ichigo tries to calm them down, but they ask him to take a side, which he refuses to do. Kenryū states that he will continue to oppose her plan, calling her stubborn. This prompts Rurichiyo to claim to hate him and ask him to leave if he will not obey her. A dejected Kenryū acquiesces and leaves, surprising her. The following day, Ichigo finds Rurichiyo watching a soccer game. Rurichiyo interrupts the match, scoring a goal and earning applause from the players. She then reveals her reasons for the Kemari match to Ichigo. Later, Ichigo tells her that Kenryū is threatening to commit seppuku. Although surprised, Rurichiyo claims not to care about what happens to him as he has already left her. She walks through the town and is nearly hit by a truck. She is saved by Enryū and apologizes to him before rushing off, thinking about Kenryū. She finds him being restrained by Ichigo and his friends. She slaps him and gives out to him for thinking that killing himself would make her happy. Kenryū calls Kemari a silly game and reveals that his seppuku was an act, angering her. He insists that they will not play Kemari and claims to be a better player than her, prompting her to challenge him to a Kemari match over their ideas, with the loser never arguing with the victor ever again. With Kisuke Urahara having set up an altered space-time field that converts them into spirit form, Rurichiyo lines up her team of Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Orihime and Enryū for the Kemari match. Kenryū notes that Enryū has deserted him, prompting Rurichiyo to leap on Enryū's back and insist that, unlike him, Enryū is always on her side. Rurichiyo reminds him of their agreement and dismisses the notion that her team will lose. With the team not in possession of the ball allowed to interfere with the team that does have the ball, the two sides resort to using their powers. Rurichiyo uses a loudhailer to cover the sound of Enryū's voice as he releases his Shikai in order to intercept the ball. Later, she urges Ichigo to use his Shunpo to chase after the ball and at times is carried by Ichigo on his back while he leaps through the air.Bleach anime; Episode 205 Eventually, Rurichiyo and Kenryū are left playing on their own, discussing what they should focus on when they return. Rurichiyo reveals that she wants to see people smiling again, noting that they have been working so hard restoring the family that they have barely even been sleeping. She admits that her inadequacies force her to leave some work to others and that she thought hard about how to make everyone be happy again. Just then, a Hollow appears and sends a torrent of water towards Rurichiyo, sweeping her away. Kenryū grabs her whilst Enryū uses his Shikai to create a barrier for them to hold onto. Rurichiyo refuses to be taken to safety if it means leaving Kenryū behind, but the water soon subsides and the Hollow is defeated. As Rurichiyo starts to admit that Kenryū's team are the winners, Shū arrives and shows them letters from the commoners asking about the Kemari tournament, which was announced but no details about it were released. He notes that everyone is looking forward to it and that her idea was a good one. Kenryū and Enryū offer their full support in setting up the tournament and they return to Soul Society. Equipment *'Blade': Rurichiyo carries a small knife, which she uses to open a Senkaimon.Bleach anime; Episode 180 *'Reiatsu-masking Hat': Rurichiyo possesses a special hat which conceals her Reiatsu. She wears it when she first arrives in the Human World until her special Gigai is delivered and when she returns to Soul Society. *'Reiatsu-masking Gigai': Rurichiyo uses a special Gigai to hide her presence while in the Human World. To exit her Gigai, she uses a pink heart shaped badge. Powers & Abilities Reishi Drainage: She has the power to drain a certain type of Reishi out of an area. Appearances in Other Media *Rurichiyo features in the first volume of Bleach "B" Station's third season and volume one of season four. Trivia * In the English dub, Rurichiyo does not refer to herself with the royal we, instead using normal pronouns.Bleach anime; Episode 169; English version References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Female Category:Soul